Whatever
ok so like im playing eq and im happy and my brother walks by and watches over my shoulder for a few minites and hes like 'your monk hits like a girl' and im like 'i know you are but what am i' so he takes a closer look and hes like 'where did you put your starting points' and im like 'in charisimia' abd hes like 'why the heck did you do that' and im like 'cause im a good looking monk!!1' and he says 'who hits like a girl' and im like 'IF YOU WANNT TO SE SOME HITTING JUST KEEP TALKING!!1!' and hes like 'oh no! not in the face! youll hurt my charisma!' i hate my brother sometimes so then my brothers like 'what level are you?' and im like '5' and hes like 'how is it possible for some one to play as much as you and be only level 5?' and im like 'omg mike leave me alone or im telling mom' and hes like 'i'll tell you what, delete your character and well reroll him with the right stats' WTF!?! and then hes like 'i'll powerlevel you back up to level 5' and im like 'sweet you are the rulest' so we delete skatterr and i get a little teary eyed and im like 'dont worry lil buddy youll be back soon' and my brother looks at me and hes like 'dude you are the biggest pansy' and im like 'SHUT UR PIE HOLE MIKE' and hes like 'wipe your nose' so we recreate skatterr and i start feeling better about the whole thing. so then hes like 'tell you what, i'll start a cleric and we can group toghether' and im like 'haha clerics suck reely bad dude they cant kill anythnig' so he creates a character and invites me to group and we group up and im like 'dude dont we have to have 6 inm the group??' and hes like 'we can if you want' amd im like 'ya i want. who else will group with us??' and hes like 'incoming a large rat' and im like 'OMG dude we can group with monsters??!!?!' so im like 'wtf who needs a cleric then??' so i disband reel fast and run to commons west side and im liek 'hail kizden gix wanna group up??' and there no answer so i invite him to group but he doesnt accept. so im thinking maybe im not close ennough so i get closer and he starts running toward me and im thinking 'yay he wants to group with me!' but he did not want to group he wanted to kill me very fast. and im thinking 'this sux if i was lvl 5 id own u dude' ok so im back in efp and i run back where my brothers cleric is fighting and im like 'dude im back wanna group up' and hes like 'no' and im like 'please??' and hes like 'why dont you group with that large bat over there' and im like 'hahaha' so like after awhile he finally let me group up again and we got to lvl 5. i celebrated wuth some ice cream.